percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Michaelpogi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) You can make any story on this as long as it isn't rated R or anything. All you need to do is make a page and start writing. You can keep your story contained on one page or you can do what I do and make a chapter page with individual page chapters. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) That could work out better than you know. In ''The Son of Neptune', they mention that some Roman warriors went to go train in the Greek style, meaning a possible 3rd camp. That could be where your Canadian warriors came from. I personally don't like to write about the main cast and come up with my own stuff so I dont mess with canon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome human... [[User_talk:Jack Firesword|'I AM A CHICKEN!!!]] 03:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)' Need anything just ask - I am a kind peoson... What? I am :D [[User_talk:Jack Firesword|'I AM A CHICKEN!!]] 03:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)' Remember to sign your name after messages. [[User_talk:Jack Firesword|'I AM A CHICKEN!!]] 03:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)' This is a fanfic site so I dont even think there is a such thing as an official image. You can upload whatever you want as long as it isnt too graphic. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) At the top right corner of this site is a tiny box that says '''Contribute' (it is right next to the Community tab). If you click on the Contribute box, a drop menu will appear. On of the options is Add a Page. If you click on that, a menu will appear and from there all you have to do is name your page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Let's see...Annabeth as an adult. Well, for some reason I see her wearing a business type clothes (like dress shirts and skirts) and glasses. I don't know why I see her having glasses, but I do as it fits my mental image of her. She still wears her hair in a single ponytail, but keeps her hair somewhat short (like half way down her back). As far as personality goes, I see her as being a bit on the serious side. Kind of think about how Athena acts in the books, kind of on the serious side most of the time. So if Annabeth grows up to be like her mom, I see her as being serious. However, that doesn't mean she is serious all the time and loosens up when around Percy or her close friends. If you need anything more specific, let me know. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) As far as swearing goes, I think as long as it is PG-13, then it is ok. We don't allow R-rated stories on this site so a few curses here and there are ok. Plus, there was an entire chapter of The Titan's Curse where the group made a bunch of dam jokes (lol), so using the word "Damn" is ok. As far as waiting to release it, I don't really have a problem with that. I find it easier to release stories chapter by chapter so if anyone reading has an idea, I can listen to it and make changes accordingly if I like it. Other people like to release their stories all at once so the reader doesn't have to wait around for the next chapter. It is entirely up to you and if you need any suggestions, feel free to ask. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 04:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC)